Quidditch and Bookworms
by CaptainJilySwan
Summary: James and Lily haven't had any time to spend together, and after James makes the snap decision to cancel Quidditch, he attemps to persuade Lily to stop reading her book and pay some attention to him. (Warning, smut.)


A/N – Well, who doesn't love some good ol' fashioned Jily smut? Am I right? Okay, so I don't usually write this kind of thing, and I've never actually posted any smut I've written before, so I guess you could say it's a first time kinda thing. I'm sorry if it sucks, but I'm not going to ask you to be nice to me if it does, just tell me. I need to get more comfortable with writing this type of thing, anyways. Without further rambling, here we go. You know the drill, I don't own this, J.K. Rowling is queen – I just like having some fun with the parents of our legend. (This author's note was easier to write than what you're about to see.)

On a particularly quiet Saturday, James made the decision to cancel Quidditch practice. Even though he felt like the team needed it, they kept complaining that his schedules bordered on abuse. He gave in, allowing them the day to rest, but not before guaranteeing them that it was a definite one-time thing. He was secretly a little glad that he cancelled, because that meant he had more time to spend with Lily. The past week had been extremely hectic, what with Head duties, Quidditch practices and studying for exams, so they'd barely gotten more than a word in before they retired for the much needed rest.

James jogged to the dormitory he and Lily shared, trying his best to hurry. Lily didn't know he'd cancelled practice, as it had been a last minute decision, so he was hoping to surprise her. He smirked at the thought of sneaking up behind her and tickling her, but he reckoned that would just make her mad at him and he'd most likely get a gentle slap to the arm. When he walked in, he saw Lily perched on the couch, turned away from him and lying on the armrest. There was a book in her hands, which was no uncommon thing. He should have guessed that even when Lily had a day to get away from studying and books, she'd read anyways.

James always liked to watch Lily read. He loved the way she leant against the couch, her scarlet locks splayed out behind her like a halo inferno, occasionally upsetting the display by twirling her fingers through the thick, silky tendrils. He couldn't help but study her as her tongue stuck out when she concentrated, and watch her lips move ever so slightly as she mouthed the words of what she was reading. James also loved when she held up a hand to silence him whenever he tried to talk to her and disturb her reading, even if it meant not getting to say what he was going to say. Every time she did this, he felt a warm sensation in his chest and a smile tug at his face.

He sauntered over to the back of the couch and leant over it, crossing his arms and resting his head on them.

"So, how's my bookworm?" James asked.

Lily said nothing, but James swore he detected a smile on her face as she held up the book instead of replying.

"I cancelled practice." James said, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Shame. You really needed it." Lily teased, looking up at him from the top of her book.

James snorted.

"Well, I was hoping we could spend some time together, seeing as we've hardly seen each other in days."

"Oh, were you?" Lily asked, her taunting edge to her voice. "I would, but I'm just so absorbed in this book."

James raised an eyebrow.

"So the book is more important than me?" He asked in mock offense.

Lily nodded, sticking her tongue out at him before covering her face with the book. James leapt over the back of the couch and landed right next to her. He reached over and plucked the book from her grip, then held it out of reach.

"Hey! Give it back, you git, I was at a good part!" She complained, reaching for it.

"You were? My mistake, perhaps I should just give it back, then?" He shot back, holding it a bit higher.

Lily blew a strand of hair out of her face, looking adorably angry. She resembled a small child that had been denied a toy.

"Fine. I don't need the book." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away from him.

Just as James started to lower the book, Lily jumped into his lap, her arms flailing wildly as she tried to extricate the book from his grasp.

"Not so fast, Evans." He drawled. "It appears I have you right where I want you."

Though he'd meant it to sound smooth, his voice was a little strained. She was in his lap, and her thighs rested on either side of his. She was essentially straddling him, and since it had been a while since they'd been in any kind of intimate embrace, it was killing him.

"Are you sure about that, Potter?" She countered. "Because I think it's the other way around."

She slid her tiny hand down his leg and began stroking it, a wicked smile stretching across her face. James swallowed convulsively, and the book suddenly became the last thing on his mind. Lily made one last, feeble attempt to grab for the book, but James tossed it on an armchair a few feet away.

"Hey, I was reading that." Lily chided, moving her hand dangerously close to the inner part of his thigh.

James rested his forehead against hers, listening to the sound of her breathing. Her eyes fluttered shut and she slowly licked her lips before parting them slightly. James reached up and cupped her face, stroking at her cheeks. He closed the distance between their mouths and kissed her slowly. He slid his hands into her hair, clutching at it gently. Her lips were pliable against his, and they were so close, James could feel her heart beating rapidly. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue lightly, causing her to shiver beneath him. James captured her bottom lip with his teeth, nipping gently. He could practically feel her melt into him, abandoning the stroking of his thigh and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

James pulled away from the kiss and pushed her gently into a lying position. She grinned up at him, her almond-shaped eyes dancing. James laughed and hovered over her, pushing one of his knees between her legs. He returned to her lips, kissing her hungrily. He sucked her tongue into his mouth as she met his with hesitant, almost timid strokes. It was his turn to shiver as she tugged the bottom of his shirt up, sliding her hands and rubbing his back. He would never get over kissing her. She tasted of something spicy, like cinnamon and peppermint, and he couldn't get enough. He reluctantly left her lips only to press kisses against her jaw before moving onto her neck.

"Oh, James!" She practically moaned.

He knew her neck was one of her weak spots, so he smirked against the expanse of her smooth, pale skin and sucked lightly. She clutched at his back, sighing. Before long, she was pulling the bottom of his shirt in an upward motion. James chuckled against her neck, the vibrations making Lily more eager to rid him of his shirt. He pulled away and removed the shirt for her, flashing her a bright, toothy smile. Lily's cheeks flushed, and she bit her lip, looking up at him shyly.

Just as James was about to make some type of cheeky comment, Lily pulled him back over her and turned her attention to his hair, running her fingers through it and enjoying the silky feeling. She'd always had some strange fixation on his hair, but James didn't complain. It felt too amazing. He pressed a soft kiss to her lip.

"Love, I do believe it's your turn…" he trailed off in a somewhat raspy voice, moving his fingers to the hem of her shirt.

She nodded, and he tugged it off, tossing it aside. He stared at her in open admiration, taking in her chest as it rose and fell with every breath she took. The blush on her cheeks spread all over her, and James couldn't even find it in him to say anything snarky because he was so amazed that someone could be so beautiful. She was real, and she was his. Lily made a move as if to cover her chest, somewhat embarrassed under his speculation, but he grabbed her hands with his and kissed down her neck and to the valley of her breasts. She smelled so fantastic, and every last bit of her skin was so smooth to the touch. She shuddered beneath him, squeezing her eyes shut as he planted wet kisses around her breasts. He released her hands to slide them up her waist, then her chest. He cupped her breasts, sneaking a thumb underneath her bra and rubbing lightly.

"Off." She breathed, and James was more than willing to comply.

He had a bit of trouble getting her bra undone, but after a few moments of struggling and laughter from Lily, he managed to divest her of it. He would have taken a moment to look at her again, but he knew it made her a little uncomfortable, and he just wanted to make her feel good. He massaged the soft skin, ducking his head and kissing just shy of her right nipple.

"James – James, please, more."

He cursed internally. She was going to be the death of him. He took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and kissing between licks. He continued for a few moments before turning his attention to her other nipple, reveling in the small gasps she was making. He released her nipple, then began making his way down, kissing her stomach and running his thumbs over her hipbones. Again, her hands found their way to his hair. He ran his hand across her thigh before resting it lightly at her zipper. He looked up at her, asking the question silently, and she nodded shakily, her eyes darkening and half shut. He unzipped her jeans and pulled them over her thighs, moving his own legs so he could rid her of them completely.

"Oh, God." She said quietly.

He almost said, "No, just me," but figured it would kill the mood and grinned at her instead, lightly brushing the top of her underwear with his fingertips. He pressed light kisses on the inside of her right thigh and pulled her underwear down slowly. She shook beneath him and her head lolled back as he pulled her underwear all the way down and past her ankles, throwing them aside with the other clothing.

"Look at me." He commanded huskily.

Just as her emerald eyes met his, he flicked his tongue out and her eyes widened. She gasped out his name, encouraging him to continue. He rubbed her clit with his fingers, licking and sucking and sending her spiraling into pleasure. She arched her back, pressing herself against James' mouth and panting heavily. James grasped her thighs and pulled them over her shoulders. He never thought he'd hear anything quite as amazing as her moaning his name breathlessly, and each time he managed to stroke the right spot, he was rewarded with just that. He pulled away just before she got to her release and she groaned.

"Patience is a virtue, love." He said huskily, pushing his index finger inside of her and wriggling it.

"A – A virtue that I don't – _oh, God – _have!" She retorted, her voice shaking with pleasure.

He smirked and added another finger, using his other hand to rub her clit as he pushed them in and out of her. She finally reached her release and practically sobbed his name. He was already straining against his jeans, aching to be released from the painful confines, but with every groan, moan and cry of his name, it grew to be almost excruciating. After a few moments of recovering from her intense orgasm, Lily's eyes narrowed.

"It's my turn, Potter."

James was taken aback when Lily pushed him up and flipped him over, straddling his waist. She began torturously rocking her pelvis against his, and he practically hissed in ecstasy. She made quick work of unbuttoning his jeans and yanking them down roughly. She rubbed him through his boxers, and he threw his head back, hitting the armrest at an awkward angle, but not caring in the slightest.

"Lily – Please." He managed between breaths.

"Please what?" She asked innocently, sliding her hand underneath his boxers, grasping and pumping him.

"Fuck – Stop – I need you."

She leant forward, licking the shell of his hear before whispering,

"Then take me."

James almost came at the sound of those words coming from her mouth. He ground his teeth, grabbing her arms and rolling them over clumsily. He pulled her beneath him and positioned himself at her entrance. She was taken aback by how quickly he'd managed to obey her suggestive order, but pleased. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and guided himself in, shuddering at the feeling of her walls clamping down on him.

"So tight." He breathed, "So good, Lily. So good."

He fed himself into her slowly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and trying to calm himself. Lily nudged her hips against his, urging him to go deeper, and soon he was completely sheathed inside of her. She slid her hands to his shoulders, then down his back, digging her fingernails into it until there were crescent-shaped red marks.

"Faster, James, you can go faster." She urged.

He did just as she asked, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into her. He set a quick pace, and he knew he wasn't going to last long. It'd been so long since they'd been this close, and she was already making him tremble. He reached down to tease her with his fingers. He wanted her to get there before he did, and as garbled calls of his name issued from her parted lips, he knew she was close. In a few more thrusts, she was clawing at his back and wrapping her legs around his backside, pushing herself as closely as she could against him. Within seconds, she was screaming his name, reaching her high. He rode out her orgasm, thrusting erratically into her as he chased his own release, groaning how beautiful she was into her ear.

After a few moments of silence, Lily swatted him.

"What was that for?" James asked, gasping slightly.

"You made me lose my place in my book!" She accused, laughing, her voice slightly raspy.

James pulled out of her, then lay down next to her before draping her across his chest. He pulled one of the light blankets they kept on the table next to the couch over them and kissed her cheek.

"I'll find it for you later. Hell, I'll even read aloud to you."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Lily said, closing her eyes and smiling to herself.

The book lay forgotten on the armchair as Lily fell asleep, and James couldn't help but think that despite how much he loved looking at Lily when she read, he preferred it when she was lying on him. Her eyes were shut and her face was peaceful. James lightly kissed the top of her head and fell asleep along with her, his thoughts miles away from Quidditch.


End file.
